


Harry Papper

by PiccolaPker



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Bad Luck, Disney Parody, Gen, Hilarious, Hilarity, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Parody, luck
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: La parodia letteraria che ancora mancava!Il giovane Harry Papper è rimasto vittima ancora in fasce della più grave maledizione del mondo magico...riuscirà insieme ai suoi amici a sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro?
Kudos: 2





	Harry Papper

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 29/03/2016

****   
****

**  
Prologo**   
  
«Ne sei certa?»  
  
«Sì, mio Oscuro Signore, è scritto. Un giovane papero, nato alla fine di luglio di quest’anno, un giorno avrà un così grande colpo di fortuna da sconfiggervi per sempre...»  
  
L’Oscuro Signore s’indignò: «Questo non deve assolutamente accadere! Non ora che ho il controllo di tutto il mondo magico!»  
  
Un ghigno si allargò sul suo volto: «Ma so io cosa fare per impedirlo!»  
  
«Attento, mio Signore. Il destino a volte è infido con chi lo sfida.»  
  
L’uomo le mise una mano sulla spalla: «Ti ringrazio, mia fidata Magò, ma Macchia Nera sa cosa fare.»  
  
La donna chiuse gli occhi: «Lo spero per voi, mio Oscuro Signore.»  
  
  
Macchia Nera si avvicinò avvolgendosi nel suo caratteristico mantello nero a due villette confinanti. Aveva mandato i suoi sottoposti a informarsi per capire a chi potesse riferirsi la profezia di Magò, e ben due piccoli paperotti, abitanti in due case confinanti, potevano corrispondere alla descrizione.  
  
Dunque, a chi doveva rivolgere la sua attenzione?  
  
Per venire a capo di ogni dubbio, l’Oscuro Signore lanciò una monetina in aria e si chinò sul marciapiede per controllarne il risultato.  
  
«Croce... sinistra, dunque.»  
  
Senza indugio, Macchia Nera varcò la soglia e, senza fare rumore, coatto come un ladro professionista, salì le scale fino a giungere nella stanza dove un tenero frugoletto, ignaro della minaccia che incombeva su di lui, dormiva beatamente.  
  
«Eccoti, dunque... saresti tu il papero così fortunato da potermi sconfiggere?»  
  
Di tutta risposta il paperotto si voltò dall’altra parte e l’Oscuro Signore sogghignò, tirandosi su le maniche ed estraendo la bacchetta: «In ogni caso, dopo la Maledizione della Sfortuna Perenne, non correrò più alcun rischio!»  
  
Macchia Nera fissò ancora dall’alto al basso il piccolo beatamente addormentato, poi alzò la bacchetta.  
  
« _Avarda KheJella!_ »  
  
Accadde tutto in un attimo. L’incantesimo, invece che colpire direttamente il paperotto, si rifranse contro uno dei carillon appesi sopra la culla e si rifletté in tutte le direzioni, colpendo di striscio il neonato e in pieno l’Oscuro Signore, che nel tentativo di evitarlo mise il piede sopra una macchinina giocattolo, inciampò all’indietro e ruzzolò per le scale gridando: «NON FINISCE QUI, HARRY PAPPER! NON FINISCE QUI!!!»  
  
Di tutta risposta, il piccolo Harry fece un grugnito, ignaro di quello che stava accadendo sulla sua fronte...  
  
  
**Undici anni dopo**  
  
  
«Guarda, è lui!»  
  
«È Harry Papper!»  
  
Il papero sospirò. Era ormai abituato al fatto che tutti lo riconoscessero ovunque andasse e lo indicassero, ma probabilmente non avrebbe mai davvero fatto il callo a quello che accadeva sempre subito dopo che qualcuno lo aveva individuato.  
  
«Scappa, scappa!»  
  
Mentre osservava il gruppetto di ragazzini darsela a gambe, in un gesto a metà fra l’abitudinario e il nervoso, Harry si aggiustò la frangetta di capelli scuri sopra la fronte, che aveva l’unico compito di coprire ciò che lo rendeva così famoso e così evitato dalla gente.  
  
Papermione scosse la testa: «Ignorali, sii superiore!»  
  
Harry fece una smorfia: «È difficile ignorarli, quando succede sempre e comunque...»  
  
Ronoga gli sorrise: «Massì, sono ragazzate!»  
  
«Ma se gli adulti sono i primi a scappare quando mi vedono! Tutta colpa di questo... _coso!_ »  
  
Passando le mani sotto la frangia, andò a sfiorare il simbolo della sua maledizione. Gli avevano raccontato che quando era piccolissimo, in qualche modo aveva affrontato e sconfitto il più grande Signore Oscuro di tutti i tempi e che grazie a lui il mondo ora era in pace. Di quella notte non ricordava assolutamente nulla, però per ricompensa, invece di avere gioielli o la mano di una principessa, come ogni eroe che si rispetti, a lui era toccato quell’imbarazzante tatuaggio a forma di smile sorridente proprio in mezzo alla fronte, la peggiore vergogna per un adolescente in cerca di autostima. E non era nemmeno la parte peggiore del problema...  
  
Ronoga, vedendo l’amico giù di morale, cercò di cambiare argomento: «E i tuoi zii come stanno?»  
  
«Molto meglio, grazie! Fra qualche settimana dovrebbero poter uscire dall’ospedale!»  
  
Papermione, da sempre fervente animalista, chiese ancora: «E la tigre che li aveva aggrediti?»  
  
«Dovrebbe stare meglio anche lei. Sapete com’è, io volevo solo fare una foto ai miei parenti davanti alla tigre, come potevo immaginare che la gabbia si sarebbe aperta e che quel simpatico tigrotto li aggredisse? E poi, dallo spavento, ho lanciato la macchina fotografica...»  
  
La ragazza sorrise comprensiva: «Gliel’hanno estratta dalla gola?»  
  
«Sì, allo zoo hanno dei veterinari bravissimi... per lo meno così la tigre non se li è mangiati... ma ha sfogato su di loro il disagio per l’imminente soffocamento...»  
  
Sì, il vero problema di quel tatuaggio era in realtà l’averlo trasformato in un incredibile portasfortuna vivente.  
  
I più grandi maghi del paese, dopo averlo analizzato con difficoltà, fra bacchette esplose e fulminei colpi della strega, avevano dichiarato che Harry Papper era in qualche modo vittima della pericolosissima Avarda KeJella, che però, grazie a quel misterioso tatuaggio sulla fronte che lo proteggeva, aleggiava intorno a lui senza veramente colpirlo, ma andando a influire su chiunque gli fosse vicino, lasciandolo perfettamente incolume. Fu così che quando giunse a casa la lettera per l’iscrizione a Duckwarts, la scuola frequentata dai maghi, i suoi parenti furono felicissimi di mandarcelo e di liberarsi per un po’ di un papero che aveva procurato loro con la sua sola presenza ogni sorta di guaio.  
  
Ronoga sorrise: «Per fortuna tu non ti sei fatto niente e... AAAAARGH!»  
  
Con un capitombolo degno di un tuffatore professionista alle olimpiadi, il papero scivolò dalle scale, facendosi ogni gradino di cervice. Papermione accorse immediatamente a soccorrerlo.  
  
«Stai bene?»  
  
Ronoga rimase per qualche secondo a fissare le stelle che gli giravano intorno alla testa: «Ma Astronomia non ce l’abbiamo domani?»  
  
Harry, sospirando, tirò fuori le bende da pronto soccorso che portava sempre con sé. Era estremamente grato ai suoi due amici, gli unici che nonostante la sua giustificatissima cattiva fama erano veramente affezionati a lui e non avevano paura ad avvicinarlo, nonostante la cosa costasse spesso e volentieri loro ecchimosi e danni di vario tipo.  
  
«Vuoi andare in Infermeria?»  
  
Ronoga si rialzò immediatamente: «Ma no, non è niente di che! Meglio andare verso la Sala Grande, invece, ho una fame...»  
  
Papermione sospirò: «Povero te, allora...»  
  
I tre amici varcarono la soglia della grande sala dove venivano serviti i pasti. Come sempre, dovettero procedere un pochino a tentoni, fino a quando i loro occhi non si abituarono alla scura penombra, per non dire all’oscurità quasi completa. Ogni lunga tavolata, infatti, era illuminata da un solo mozzicone di candela quasi del tutto consumato, e in totale della sala erano presenti solo cinque candele.  
  
Papermione fece una smorfia: «Io vorrei tanto sapere dove vanno a finire i soldi delle nostre rette scolastiche...»  
  
Si sederono in un angolo di una delle quattro tavolate riservate agli studenti. Quasi immediatamente, appena prima che Harry si sedesse, la panca cedette facendo cascare tutti per terra.  
  
«Ops...»  
  
Quasi tutti i compagni si voltarono inferociti verso di lui.  
  
«Papper!»  
  
«Sempre tu!»  
  
«Ma perché mangi ancora con noi?  
  
«Non ti hanno ancora messo in isolamento? Sei un pericolo ambulante!»  
  
Harry, completamente rosso, si limitò a mormorare un incantesimo e a riparare la panca, per poi sedersi e chiedere ai suoi amici: «Vi siete fatti male?»  
  
Papermione gli sorrise imbarazzata, cercando di non far notare che continuava a massaggiarsi il portapiume: «Ma no, figurati! Vero, Ronoga?»  
  
«Il bello di stare con te è che ho sempre voti altissimi in Astronomia, con tutte le stelle che vedo!»  
  
Harry ridacchiò e si apprestò a consumare il suo pranzo, tre gallette rinsecchite e un bicchiere di acqua piovana. Il loro preside attuava da sempre una politica di ferreo risparmio, di cui però facevano spese anche gli studenti.  
  
Papermione cercò di cambiare argomento: «Allora, sei pronto per la partita?»  
  
Harry annuì: «Certo! Farò di tutto per non far perdere la squadra!»  
  
Dopotutto, Harry Papper non aveva solo difetti. Nessuno poteva negargli di essere un grande campione di Chickuidditch, un gioco simile al basket giocato in volo su manici di scopa, dove i giocatori erano però disturbati continuamente da agguerritissime galline che volavano grazie alla magia. Per i giocatori sopportare quelle beccate era una vera tortura, tanto che spesso dovevano essere ricoverati dopo le partite, soprattutto quando giocava Harry Papper. La partita si concludeva solo quando un giocatore riusciva ad afferrare l’ovetto d’oro volante, ovviamente senza romperlo. Questa era la vera specialità di Harry Papper, una specialità in cui non aveva rivali. Del resto, i pochi che avevano provato a sfidarlo si erano sempre ritrovati vittime dei più assurdi incidenti...  
  
Harry si alzò dal tavolo: «Vado a prendere il mio manico di scopa e torno subito!»  
  
Il ragazzo faticava a nascondere la sua agitazione per l’imminente partita. Gli tremavano le mani, aveva il volto teso e, soprattutto, un gruppo di studenti che passò al suo fianco precipitò rovinosamente dalle scale, cadendo addosso a una paperotta con i capelli rossi che dallo spavento lanciò in aria un contenitore d’inchiostro rosso, impiastricciando tutti. Harry era così concentrato che nemmeno ci fece caso. Fu solo quando, sovrappensiero, andò a sbattere contro qualcuno, che tornò a prestare attenzione al mondo circostante.  
  
«Oh, scus...»  
  
Le parole gli morirono in gola, mentre il suo volto si trasfigurava in un’espressione di terrore, riconoscendo la lunga barba bianca del preside della scuola, Silente de Paperoni. Anche quest’ultimo era rimasto sconvolto, e fissava attonito un mucchietto di polvere per terra.  
  
«La... la... Pietra...»  
  
In un secondo lo sgomento si trasformò in rabbia. Il preside si voltò verso l’alunno, con fare così furioso che Harry si sentì rimpicciolire, quasi per magia.  
  
«HARRY PAPPER! TU HAI MINIMAMENTE IDEA DELL’ENNESIMO GUAIO CHE HAI COMBINATO???»  
  
«S-se è per il pavimento pulisco subito...»  
  
«MI HAI FATTO CADERE LA PIETRA FILOSOFALE! IL LEGGENDARIO TALISMANO DELLA RICCHEZZA, RESISTITO A MILLENNI DI STORIA E DI GUERRE, È ANDATO IN FRANTUMI SOLO PER UNA CADUTA ACCIDENTALE! TI RENDI CONTO DELLA GRAVITÀ DI TUTTO QUESTO???»  
  
«Non-non l’ho fatto...»  
  
Silente sembrò cercare di recuperare la calma: «Fila nel mio ufficio, Papper. Discuteremo tra poco di questa faccenda.»  
  
«Ma... e la partita?»  
  
Il preside sembrava affranto: «Non ci sarà nessuna partita. Questo è un giorno di grave lutto per il mondo della magia...»  
  
Harry ubbidì. Non sapeva se essere più preoccupato all’idea di essere espulso o a quella di ritornare fra i compagni e sentirsi accusare per l’annullamento dell’attesa partita.  
  
Dopo quasi un’ora, il preside fece il suo ingresso nell’ufficio.  
  
«Bene, Papper, ora...»  
  
Il papero si fermò a fissare perplesso i resti di un oggetto bruciacchiato e la strana creatura bianca e spumosa che si agitava sul pavimento sotto lo sguardo preoccupato del giovane Harry.  
  
«Cos’è successo, stavolta?»  
  
«Ecco, vede... la vostra fenice ha preso fuoco... ha iniziato ad agitarsi ed è finita contro un estintore, che poi è esploso e...»  
  
Silente fece un enorme sospiro, per poi prendere la sua bacchetta e pulire con un gesto la sua fenice: «Così, ora mi devi anche un estintore... la tua lista di debiti nei confronti di questa scuola si sta allungando in modo preoccupante, te ne rendi conto, Papper?»  
  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo: «Sì, signore...»  
  
«La perdita dell’unica Pietra Filosofale esistente al mondo, e principale fonte di sostentamento di questa scuola, è la ciliegina sulla torta di una marea di disastri che sono accaduti da quando tu hai messo piede in questo istituto.»  
  
Harry si sentiva sempre più mortificato.  
  
«E tuttavia, per quando incredibile possa sembrare, la tua incredibile capacità di portare jella ha fatto anche qualcosa di buono.»  
  
Harry fu il primo a rimanerne sorpreso: «Davvero?»  
  
Silente andò a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania, per poi tirare fuori qualcosa dalla tasca: «Sai cos’è questo?»  
  
Il ragazzo fissò perplesso l’oggetto: «Una... boccetta per l’inchiostro vuota?»  
  
«Oh sì. Ma è anche qualcosa di più...»  
  
Harry fissò preoccupato gli occhi del preside. C’era una luce strana nel suo sguardo, un guizzo di meraviglia di fronte a un ragionamento che evidentemente si stava formando nella sua mente.  
  
«Non ho bisogno di chiederti se conosci l’Oscuro Signore Macchia Nera. Nessuno lo conosce meglio di te.»  
  
Il ragazzo fece una smorfia: «Già.»  
  
«Ebbene, c’è una cosa che ancora non sai su di lui, e che è arrivato il momento di dirti.»  
  
Harry sentì salire la tensione nella stanza, molto più che per qualunque finale di Chickuidditch. Deglutì a vuoto.  
  
«Nessuno sa cos’è successo la sera in cui ti fu apposto quel tatuaggio, Papper, ma ammetto di aver sempre sospettato che Macchia Nera non fosse semplicemente scomparso, e oggi ne ho avuta la prova. Ti ho fatto aspettare un bel po’, ma ho avuto le mie buone ragioni... prima di farmi _cadere la Pietra Filosofale..._ »  
  
Il voltò del papero s’irrigidì per un istante per la rabbia, poi si rilassò nuovamente: «... hai fatto anche inciampare un gruppo di ragazzi e rovesciare questa boccetta d’inchiostro nuova.»  
  
Harry sembrò ancora più mortificato. Sicuramente gli avrebbero addebitato anche quella.  
  
«E questa, insieme al fatto che io fossi lì, è stata la nostra più grande fortuna!»  
  
«Eh?»  
  
«Era un inchiostro maledetto. La papera che l’aveva comprato voleva usarlo per scrivere sul suo diario segreto, e meno male che non è successo! Quel liquido conteneva... l’essenza stessa di Macchia Nera!»  
  
«COSA???»  
  
«O, per essere più precisi, una parte dell’essenza di Macchia Nera, diventata inchiostro...»  
  
«Ma com’è possibile?»  
  
«È opera di un vecchissimo incantesimo, ritenuto perduto, finora. Permette di dividere se stessi in sette parti d’inchiostro, e ognuna può influenzare chi la userà!»  
  
Harry era sconvolto: «Ipnosi via inchiostro?»  
  
Silente annuì: «Qualcosa del genere, esatto. Per fortuna me ne sono accorto e l’ho neutralizzato, ma ora siamo di fronte a un enorme problema... dove saranno le altre sei parti d’inchiostro di Macchia Nera?»  
  
Harry Papper aspettò per un pochino, poi vedendo che il preside continuava a fissarlo, esclamò: «E io che ne so?»  
  
Il preside, con risoluzione si alzò dalla poltrona: «Lo immaginavo.»  
  
Con passo deciso si avviò alla porta e la spalancò di scatto dicendo: «Potete entrare.»  
  
In quel momento fecero il loro ingresso nella stanza Ronoga, Papermione e un altro studente che Harry conosceva bene e gli sorrise in modo mellifluo.  
  
«Papper...»  
  
«Dracone...»  
  
I due studenti erano da sempre vicini di casa e rivali a scuola. Dracone era tutto quello che Harry non avrebbe potuto mai essere: bello, biondo e, soprattutto, fortunato. A tutte queste quelle qualità, però, si aggiungeva anche una boriosità che lo rendeva profondamente antipatico e insopportabile, soprattutto perché i due venivano sempre paragonati e, ovviamente, la campana peggiore era sempre quella di Harry, con un’unica eccezione: il Chickuidditch, motivo che accentuava la rivalità fra i due.  
  
Il preside, senza troppe cerimonie, passò subito al sodo: «Vi ho convocati perché devo affidarvi un’importante missione. Una missione dalla quale potrebbero dipendere le sorti dell’intero mondo magico.»  
  
Dracone immediatamente s’inorgoglì, ma Harry avrebbe voluto solo scappare dalla finestra. Una missione così importante affidata a lui, con la sua maledizione, sarebbe solo potuta finire a rotoli.  
  
Il preside continuò: «Ho seri motivi di credere che Macchia Nera sia ancora vivo, e che la sua essenza sia rinchiusa in altri sei contenitori d’inchiostro. Sarà vostro compito trovarli!»  
  
Papermione intervenne: «Mi scusi, ma... perché proprio noi?»  
  
Silente sospirò: «Credo che in qualche modo, a causa della maledizione che gli è stata lanciata, Papper sia in grado di imbattersi più facilmente in questo inchiostro. Per questo motivo, lui è imprescindibile dalla squadra.»  
  
Harry arrossì leggermente.  
  
Lo sguardo del preside si rivolse a Ronoga e Papermione: «Voi due siete quelli che meglio riuscite a soppor... volevo dire, siete i suoi migliori amici, chi meglio di voi potrebbero accompagnarlo?»  
  
Harry indicò un po’ scocciato Dracone: «E lui?»  
  
«Lui, vista la sua fortuna quasi altrettanto leggendaria alla tua maledizione, potrebbe aiutare a mitigare un po’ le inevitabili nefaste conseguenze che la tua presenza causerà.»  
  
Ronoga alzò la mano: «Mi scusi, ma se questa missione è così importante, perché non viene anche lei, invece di affidare tutto a quattro studenti?»  
  
Il preside sembrò perdere le staffe, indicando Harry: «Perché qualcuno dovrà pur rimediare ai danni di questo disgraziato, no?»  
  
Papermione sembrava scandalizzata: «Ma... e la scuola? Le lezioni? Gli es...»  
  
Il preside, evidentemente stufo di tutte quelle storie, prese tutti per il bavero e li sbatté fuori dall’ufficio, troncando la discussione: «Recupererete! E ora fuori, che abbiamo tutti da lavorare!»  
  
I quattro ragazzi si guardarono un po’ perplessi. Ronoga accennò un mezzo sorriso.  
  
«E così siamo appena diventati una squadra!»  
  
Harry e Dracone sbuffarono all’unisono: «A quanto pare...»  
  
Papermione, stufa, prese entrambi per un polso: «E adesso basta! Non si tratta di Chickuidditch, di gelosie o di altro! È una cosa importante! Siete in grado di accantonare per un po’ le vostre beghe personali?»  
  
I due si squadrarono per un po’ sospettosi, poi Dracone fece un sorriso strafottente: «Ma alla fine di questa storia ristabiliamo la mia superiorità con una partita come si deve, d’accordo?»  
  
Harry sorrise a sua volta: «Sempre pronto a stracciarti! Allora, tregua?»  
  
Il ragazzo gli strinse la mano, ancora bloccata da Papermione: «E tregua sia!»  
  
Subito dopo si affrettò a pulirsi la mano su un muro: «Manteniamo le distanze, però, che non vorrei mai che la tua sfortuna fosse contagiosa...»  
  
Harry sembrò sul punto di scoppiare: «Ma io quello lo...»  
  
Ronoga intervenne per trattenerlo: «Buoni...»  
  
Papermione sospirò: «Sarà una luuunga avventura...»  
  
  
**Quattro settimane dopo  
**  
  
Ronoga emerse da una bancarella di pesce fresco del mercato stringendo con tutte le sue forze un calamaro: «L’ho preso! L’ho preso!»  
  
Papermione gridò: «Indietro, ora, Harry! Il rischio è troppo grande!»  
  
Harry indietreggiò prudentemente di una decina di passi, mentre i proprietari delle bancarelle che li circondavano e gli avventori del mercato cercavano di mettersi al riparo dai quattro bizzarri paperi che sembravano causare ancor più bizzarri fenomeni. Il papero ignorò i sensi di colpa quando passando di fianco a un fioraio tutti i girasoli improvvisamente appassirono, la sua attenzione era tutta per l’epico scontro che stavano affrontando i suoi compagni. Il calamaro preso da Ronoga, infatti, aveva iniziato a ingrandirsi a grande velocità, tanto che il papero ormai faticava a tenerlo fermo. Subito però Papermione e Dracone iniziarono a lanciargli incantesimi di ogni sorta per fermarlo, ma nulla impedì all’animale di assumere le dimensioni di un mostro gigantesco, grande come l’intera bancarella del pesce su cui era stato trovato.  
  
Ronoga si rese conto improvvisamente di essere stato completamente avvolto da un tentacolo e che il mostro sembrava volerlo portare verso quelle che parevano in tutto e per tutto delle fauci, e di cui il papero non si era accorto mentre lo stringeva in mano in versione mignon.  
  
«Oh-oh…»  
  
Dracone aumentò l’intensità degli attacchi: «Lascialo! Lascialo andare!»  
  
Papermione era sconvolta: «I paperi non rientrano nella dieta di un calamaro, è impossibile che se lo mangi davvero!»  
  
Dracone si voltò per un attimo verso di lei, evidentemente stizzito: «Scusa, ma questo non mi pare un calamaro normale!»  
  
Andando controcorrente rispetto alla folla in fuga, Harry strisciò sotto le bancarelle affianco, cercando di avvicinarsi alle spalle del mostro. Dire che avesse un piano era un’esagerazione, ma aveva un’idea per poter contribuire alla cattura dell’ennesimo pezzo di Macchia Nera. Tuttavia, un attimo prima di metterla in pratica, esitò. Se avesse veramente deciso d’intervenire avrebbe potuto aiutare gli amici oppure causarne la rovina definitiva. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciare agli altri il compito di aiutare Ronoga…  
  
Ma quando vide la testa dell’amico già dentro la bocca della creatura, Harry smise di pensare, si alzò in piedi e udì la sua voce gridare: «Ehi! Gamberetto cresciuto male! Da questa parte!»  
  
Il calamaro interruppe quello che stava facendo e si voltò verso di lui. A Harry non fu chiaro se avesse davvero compreso le sue parole o se semplicemente si fosse indispettito per l’interruzione dello spuntino, ma il mollusco fece quanto gli era stato ordinato e iniziò a puntare Harry. Il papero ignorò le grida disperate degli altri compagni e rimase immobile, pregando che il piano funzionasse.  
  
Uno dei tentacoli del calamaro andò ad avvolgersi attorno a una bancarella di frutta esotica confinante e nell’avanzare il mostro si ritrovò bloccato. Il calamaro tirò con tutte le sue forze per liberarsi, ma nel farlo trascinò con sé l’intera bancarella e, soprattutto, l’ombrellone giallo e arancione posto sopra di esso, che andò a infilzarlo come una lancia. Con un verso indescrivibile, che sfondò le orecchie di tutti i presenti, il calamaro esplose come un palloncino, lasciando a terra il povero Ronoga, incolume ma completamente ricoperto d’inchiostro color indaco.  
  
Il papero si guardò le piume, ormai nere: «Bleah!»  
  
Harry fece un passo verso di lui: «Stai bene?»  
  
Papermione gridò: «NON AVVICINARTI!»  
  
«E perché?»  
  
«Ti ricordi cosa stiamo cercando?»  
  
«L’inchiostro di Macchia Nera…»  
  
Harry sbarrò gli occhi terrorizzato: «… e Ronoga ne è ricoperto…»  
  
Proprio in quel momento il papero iniziò ad agitarsi, in preda a strani spasmi.  
  
Dracone cercò di prendere in mano la situazione: «Possiamo ancora fermarlo prima che ne venga influenzato! _Accio inchiostro!_ »  
  
Il papero biondo cercò di attirare la magica sostanza in un barattolo, ma questo non fermò la crisi di Ronoga.  
  
Papermione gli diede manforte: « _Accio inchiostro!_ »  
  
Harry rimase paralizzato. Doveva intervenire o la sua maledizione avrebbe solo peggiorato nuovamente le cose?  
  
Alla fine, incapace di stare fermo, fece la cosa più stupida e più coraggiosa della sua vita: corse verso l’amico e lo strinse con tutte le sue forze. Quasi immediatamente tutto l’inchiostro colò verso terra e venne attirato dall’incantesimo di Dracone e Papermione. Non appena l’ultima goccia d’inchiostro fu presa, Dracone chiuse immediatamente il barattolo e i quattro paperi rimasero per un attimo attoniti, Ronoga e Harry ancora abbracciati.  
  
Ronoga rimase per un attimo confuso: «Co-cos’è successo?»  
  
Harry sorrise, staccandosi da lui: «Macchia Nera stava per avere la meglio, ma l’abbiamo sconfitto.»  
  
Papermione sospirò: «Harry, cosa ti è saltato in mente? La tua maledizione poteva...»  
  
Il papero si mostrò imbarazzato: «In realtà contavo proprio su di quella.»  
  
«Cosa?»  
  
«Ho provato a vedere se per una volta potevo provare a “dirigerla” su un bersaglio specifico... come ho fatto prima con il calamaro!»  
  
La papera si rigirò fra le mani la boccetta d’inchiostro indaco, assorta nei suoi pensieri: «E poi direttamente sull’inchiostro stesso...»  
  
Dracone ridacchiò: «Bene, bene, bene... ecco come fai a vincere tutte le partite di Chickuidditch! Dirigi la tua sfortuna sugli avversari! Sei un imbroglione!»  
  
Harry s’inalberò: «Non è affatto vero! Non ho mai voluto portare sfortuna a nessuno e non l’ho mai fatto prima! Mi è venuto in mente di farlo solo oggi!»  
  
Ronoga si mise in mezzo ai due contendenti: «Buoni voi due! Ricordate i patti: di Chickuidditch si discute solo a missione conclusa!»  
  
Papermione sorrise, tirando fuori qualcosa dalla borsa: «Dai, ormai manca poco...»  
  
La papera, con pazienza, dispose su quel che rimaneva di una bancarella quattro boccette di inchiostro, dai colori dell’arcobaleno, a cui affiancò l’ultima recuperata. Poi ridacchiò.  
  
«È stato divertente, in fondo!»  
  
Ronoga la fulminò con lo sguardo: «Come no, divertentissimo... ricordi cos’è successo per recuperare quella gialla? Quella penna d’oca stava per farmi soffocare dalle risate!»  
  
A Harry sfuggì un sorriso. La scena di Ronoga inseguito da una penna d’oca a mezz’aria che cercava in ogni modo di fargli il solletico non l’avrebbe dimenticata facilmente.  
  
Il papero continuò: «Per non parlare di quell’artista di stampe giapponesi, dove tutte i fogli di carta di bambù hanno cercato di incollarsi addosso a me per farmi diventare una mummia!»  
  
Papermione alzò gli occhi al cielo: «E io allora cosa devo dire? In quella biblioteca pensavo di aver trovato un magnifico manoscritto antico da leggere...»  
  
Dracone sorrise: «E invece i fogli di pergamena hanno fatto l’unica cosa intelligente: tapparti letteralmente quel becco saccente!»  
  
Papermione gli fece una linguaccia: «Guarda che neanche a te è andata così bene con quegli spaghetti al nero di seppia...»  
  
Il papero sembrò improvvisamente imbarazzato, prendendo in mano la boccetta viola: «Già... ancora non mi spiego come con la mia fortuna sia stato possibile che quella pasta cercasse di strozzare proprio me...»  
  
Harry, imbarazzatissimo per gli effetti collaterali della sua maledizione, cercò di cambiare argomento: «Ma l’importante è il risultato! Ce ne manca solo una e potremo ritornare al castello, così il preside potrà neutralizzarle tutte!»  
  
I paperi sembrarono risollevarsi il morale, quando una voce dal tono freddo e crudele li fece trasalire.  
  
«Vi sbagliate, ragazzi... la vostra ricerca è finita...»  
  
Ronoga, Papermione e Dracone si voltarono verso Harry, mentre anche quest’ultimo si guardava intorno.  
  
«Harry?»  
  
«Io non ho parlato!»  
  
Ma la voce misteriosa tornò a parlare: «Siete stati bravi, ragazzi, molto bravi...»  
  
Questa volta i paperi trasalirono. La voce proveniva proprio da Harry, eppure il papero non aveva aperto becco e guardava verso l’alto.  
  
«Chi sei?»  
  
«Sai benissimo chi sono... chi sono stato e chi sto per tornare ad essere...»  
  
Il tatuaggio sulla fronte di Harry Papper iniziò ad illuminarsi, mentre il papero si piegava su se stesso per il bruciore acceso. La boccetta d’inchiostro in mano a Dracone iniziò a tremare sempre più forte, fino ad aprirsi da sola, e con lei tutte le altre. In pochi secondi tutto l’inchiostro dei colori dell’arcobaleno, rosso escluso, si riunì in un unico punto, fino a formare una figura ben definita che si scurì sempre di più. A quel punto fu chiaro a tutti chi avevano di fronte.  
  
«Macchia Nera...»  
  
L’Oscuro Signore sogghignò, per poi stiracchiarsi ben bene la schiena: «Nessuno aveva scritto quanto quest’incantesimo lasciasse doloranti alla fine... devo ricordarmi di aggiungerlo nella nuova edizione...»  
  
Harry, che si era appena ripreso dal bruciore, guardò sconvolto il loro avversario: «Ma com’è possibile?»  
  
Macchia Nera gli restituì un sorriso mellifluo: «Avete cercato ovunque le mie tracce d’inchiostro, senza pensare al posto più ovvio...»  
  
Con un’eleganza innata, si avvicinò a Harry e con un dito gli toccò la fronte ormai intonsa: «Di cosa è fatto un tatuaggio?»  
  
Harry sentì il mondo crollargli addosso: «Inchiostro...»  
  
«Esatto! Ti chiedevi chi e dove fossi... e invece eravamo sempre stati insieme... non era una conseguenza voluta, ma in fondo quale modo migliore per controllare quello che secondo le profezie poteva essere il mio peggior avversario?»  
  
«Io?»  
  
Papermione esclamò: «Ma abbiamo raccolto tutto il tuo inchiostro! Dovevamo averti sconfitto!»  
  
«Ingenua paperotta... avreste dovuto portare l’inchiostro a Silente ogni volta invece che aspettare! Il modo per farmi tornare era proprio tenere vicino almeno cinque parti della mia essenza e la tua borsa è stato il luogo della mia rinascita!»  
  
La papera rimase sconvolta dalla notizia di aver involontariamente contribuito al ritorno del loro avversario, che continuò: «Avrei potuto già uscire quando avete trovato gli spaghetti maledetti, ma eravate così bravi che vi ho lasciato concludere il lavoro... peccato che la settima boccetta fosse già stata distrutta all’inizio, ma senza quel sacrificio dopotutto ora non sarei qui.»  
  
Harry ebbe come un flash. Da quando erano entrati in quel ristorante, la sua maledizione era peggiorata, era diventata così potente da colpire anche quel fortunato borioso di Dracone… così potente da poterla improvvisamente dirigere contro avversari specifici…  
  
Quello che aveva fatto prima non era stato merito suo, ora gli era chiaro. Era il potere di Macchia Nera, di cui lui era inconsapevole custode, ad essere aumentato. Forse era riuscito a usarlo involontariamente, o forse lui glielo aveva permesso per permettergli di recuperare le ultime parti della sua essenza, chissà, ma ormai non aveva importanza. Anche se una parte di lui avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare allo sconforto, si rese conto di non poterlo fare. Era a causa sua se si erano trovati in quella situazione, e a lui toccava rimediare. Ma come poteva sconfiggere il più grande mago oscuro?  
  
Dracone alzò la bacchetta: «Non ti permetteremo di andartene da qui!»  
  
Ronoga si unì a lui: «Giusto!»  
  
Papermione cercò di farsi coraggio: «Abbiamo preso l’incarico di fermarti e lo porteremo a termine!»  
  
Macchia Nera rise: «Sciocchi... siete solo degli studenti, cosa pensate di fare?»  
  
Harry deglutì. I suoi amici avevano ragione, era tempo di agire! Forse, se fosse riuscito ad andare alle sue spalle, come aveva fatto prima con il calamaro...  
  
L’Oscuro Signore si voltò di colpo verso di lui, puntandogli la bacchetta: «Cosa pensavi di fare? Di scivolarmi alle spalle e fare chissà cosa?»  
  
Il papero s’irrigidì di colpo dalla sorpresa e Macchia Nera sorrise: «Ormai ti conosco bene, Harry, siamo stati troppo tempo insieme...»  
  
Il papero rimase per un attimo fermo, poi fece appello a tutto il suo coraggio e afferrò a sua volta la bacchetta: «E allora saprai che non mi importa!»  
  
Fece un passo verso il suo avversario, ma la sua zampa finì sopra una banana rimasta abbandonata dopo il rovesciamento di una bancarella di un fruttivendolo e scivolò per terra, sbattendo il portapiume. Macchia Nera rise sonoramente, ma Harry non si mosse.  
  
Strano, un colpo di sfortuna in piena regola _... che capitava a lui e non a chi gli stava intorno?_  
  
Si guardò intorno e una balzana idea gli venne in mente. Si rialzò cercando di mantenere tutta la calma che aveva in corpo.  
  
«Ti fa ridere la mia sfortuna? Bene...»  
  
Fece un altro passo verso Macchia Nera, scivolando su un’altra banana, ma questa volta cercò di spostare il peso in avanti e di approfittare della spinta di quella scivolata per potersi avvicinare in modo imprevedibile al suo avversario.  
  
«... perché ho intenzione di portarti con me!»  
  
Harry Papper finì addosso al Signore Oscuro, che per cercare di non cadere fece a sua volta un passo indietro, finendo su un’altra banana. Entrambi rotolarono per un po’ sulla strada, in un parapiglia indefinibile in cui nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire chi stesse avendo la meglio. Le bacchette dei due contendenti rotolarono fino ai piedi di Dracone, che subito le raccolse, mentre i due continuavano lo scontro a suon di calci e pugni.  
  
Finalmente smisero di rotolare, ed Harry si ritrovò in situazione di svantaggio. Macchia Nera era sopra di lui e lo aveva immobilizzato.  
  
L’Oscuro Signore esultò: «SEI MIO!»  
  
Harry deglutì e chiuse gli occhi, ma li riaprì di scatto quando sentì un urlo di dolore del suo avversario. Cosa poteva essere successo? Non l’aveva neanche sfiorato! Eppure Macchia Nera si stava contorcendo, mentre la presa su di lui si allentava sempre di più e lui stesso sembrò diventare sempre più... _piccolo?_  
  
Sotto gli occhi stupefatti del papero, lo Stregone Oscuro rimpicciolì a vista d’occhio fino a sparire e lasciare al suo posto quello che sembrava un pezzo di carta marrone con una grossa macchia scura. Harry fece per toccarlo, ma una voce familiare lo fermò.  
  
«Io non lo farei, se fossi in te!»  
  
«Professor Silente!»  
  
L’anziano papero sorrise soddisfatto: «È carta assorbente magica, l’ideale per eliminare certi errori... e per intrappolare un essere fatto d’inchiostro!»  
  
Harry si trascinò un po’ più lontano dal foglio, per poi chiedere: «Come avete fatto a trovarci?»  
  
Il preside si limitò a srotolare un giornale: «Siete in prima pagina sull’edizione serale... dite un po’, pensavate davvero di passare inosservati causando una battaglia contro un calamaro gigante nel bel mezzo di un mercato?»  
  
«Ehm...»  
  
«Sia come sia, questo mi ha permesso di arrivare in tempo.»  
  
Harry finalmente si rimise in piedi: «Cosa accadrà ora a Macchia Nera?»  
  
«Penso conoscerà finalmente le comodità di una prigione magica... certo, intrappolato in quel foglio probabilmente non se ne accorgerà neppure. Buffo, l’incantesimo che doveva proteggerlo in realtà si è ritorto contro di lui, prima non avrei mai pensato di poterlo catturare in questo modo...»  
  
Il papero lo guardò speranzoso: «Quindi è finita? È finita davvero?»  
  
Silente annuì ed Harry si sentì scoppiare dalla gioia. Corse verso i suoi compagni urlando: «È finita! È finita! Abbiamo vinto!»  
  
Anche Ronoga, Papermione e Dracone si unirono alle sue grida di gioia. Harry, entusiasta, iniziò persino a saltellare sul posto.  
  
«È finita! È finita!»  
  
Non appena alzò un braccio al cielo, successe l’inimmaginabile. Un fulmine a ciel sereno lo colpì in pieno, trasformandolo in un perfetto parafulmine.  
  
«Harry!»  
  
Vedendo gli amici preoccuparsi per lui, il papero, completamente annerito, si affrettò a tranquillizzarli: «Sto bene... credo... ma non capisco. Non ho mai avuto così tanta sfortuna...»  
  
Il preside si avvicinò a lui e gli scostò la frangia, per notare finalmente la sua fronte libera dallo smile.  
  
«Credo che il fatto di ospitare involontariamente parte della persona che ti aveva lanciato L’Avarda KheJella ti abbia protetto dalle conseguenze di questa maledizione.»  
  
«Protetto? Ho causato ogni genere di disastri a chiunque mi circondasse!»  
  
«Appunto, agli altri ma mai a te stesso. La maledizione che ti è stata lanciata è sempre rimasta con te, ha provato continuamente a colpirti ma, non riuscendoci, si è rivolta sempre alla persona più vicina. Ma ora sei libero, non ospiti più Macchia Nera e hai perso qualunque protezione.»  
  
«Insomma, la mia fortuna è stata... essere sfortunato al momento giusto?»  
  
Silente gli sorrise: «Proprio così!»  
  
«Va bene, ma adesso? Dovrò rimanere sfortunato a vita?»  
  
Il preside lo guardò pensieroso: «Ora che è diventata una maledizione “normale”, posso cercare una contromaledizione, ma ci vorrà del tempo...»  
  
«Quanto?»  
  
«Dipenderà molto dalla tua stessa sfortuna, temo... ma puoi stare tranquillo, il tempo non ti mancherà, dopotutto...»  
  
Con un colpo di bacchetta Silente fece apparire un lungo foglio di pergamena: «... hai sempre i tuoi debiti con la scuola da ripagare per tutti i danni causati!»  
  
Harry sospirò, ma il preside continuò: «Senza contare tutti quelli che avete provocato durante i vostri scontri!»  
  
«Mi addebitate anche quelli? Ma stavamo affrontando Macchia Nera, non ci potete fare uno sconto?»  
  
Dracone si limitò a dargli una pacca sulle spalle: «Su, su, guarda il lato positivo!»  
  
Harry lo guardò sconsolato: «Ce n’è uno?»  
  
Dracone gli fece un antipaticissimo sorriso: «Avremo tutto il tempo di capire chi di noi due è il migliore a Chickuidditch... e visti gli ultimi risvolti, inizio a farmi un’idea di chi sarà il vincitore...»  
  
Harry fece per prendere la bacchetta per lanciare una piccola fattura contro il suo rivale, ma di tutta risposta quest’ultimo gliela sventolò sotto il becco: «Oh, guarda che fortuna... la tua bacchetta è rotolata proprio sui miei piedi, prima...»  
  
In un impeto di rabbia, Harry sollevò di peso quello che rimaneva di una bancarella e brandendola si mise a inseguire il suo rivale.  
  
Silente gli gridò: «PAPPER! COSA STAI FACENDO?»  
  
«METTETEMELA PURE SUL CONTO, MA ALMENO QUESTA SODDISFAZIONE ME LA VOGLIO TOGLIERE!»  
  
A Ronoga e Papermione non rimase altro da fare che guardare rassegnati il curioso inseguimento.  
  
«Ma secondo te faranno sempre così?»  
  
«Probabile... ti sembra una storia che possa avere una...»  
  
  


FINE  


**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento ENORME al buon Andrea Briganti, detto brigo, per il disegno, fatto interamente sulla fiducia perché non aveva ancora letto la storia.


End file.
